disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios Georgia
Universal Studios Georgia is a theme park that's located in Atlanta, Georgia. It opened in July 14, 1994. History TBA. Areas 'Current' *'The Main' Studio Lot '-' 'The main section of the park that features famous movies and TV shows. Opened on July 14th, 1994 *'Music Studio '- focused on music industry. Opened on July 14th, 1994. Sponsored by Sonos Sound. *'PBS Universe '-' 'Dedicated to the American TV channel PBS. Opened on July 14, 1994 *'San Francisco/Hill Valley '- Themed to San Francisco. Opened on July 14, 1994 *'The DreamWorks Experience '-' '''An area focused on DreamWorks properties. Opened on September 7, 2007 * '''Jurassic World - A land themed to the Jruassic Park franchise. Opened on June 17, 2001 ** Mr. DNA's Jurassic Carnival '- a sub-zone in Jurassic World geared towards children Opened on June 17, 2001 * '''Tooniversal '-''' 'An area focusing on Hanna-Barbera, Jay Ward cartoons, Woody Woodpecker universe, ''Despicable Me, An American Tail, Cartoon Network and The Simpsons. Opened on July 12, 1995 **'''Nickelodeon Silme City - Themed to Nickelodeon. Opened on August 13, 2000 **'Pokemon Movie Studio-' A sub-area themed to Pikachu the Movie ''Films. Opened on October 10, 2014. **'My Little Pony Land''' - TBA. Opened on August 21, 2014 *'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter '- Based on the Harry Potter ''franchise. Opened on June 21, 2016. *'Laemmle Lake '- a lake surrounds the park and it is named after Carl Laemmle, the founder of Universal Pictures. Opened on July 14, 1994 'Former' * '''World of Alfred Hitchcock' - a short-lived area dedicated to a thriller film director, Alfred Hitchcock. Opened on July 14th, 1994, but closed on August 27, 1995, due to parents' complaints regarding the section and attractions that contained themes that were considered too frightening for younger guests. It wasn't until it was replaced by Western Town, in 1997, and Nickelodeon Silme City in 2000. * Western Town '- themed to the town of American west. Opened on July 14, 1997. Closed on October 30, 2015. Replaced by Video Game City. Sponsored by Wells Fargo * '''The Medieval Kingdom '- an area themed around the medieval time. Opened on April 5, 2000. Closed on April 10, 2013. Replaced by The Wizarding World of Harry Potter and My Little Pony Land '''Canceled * Homestar Runner Land '('HR Land) - a canceled themed land based on the popular internet cartoon website Homestar Runner. It would showcase rides and attractions such as Homestar Runner-themed wooden rollercoaster, Strong Bad's Awesome Ride Ever!, a wild mouse rollercoaster, The Cheat's Bumpers, a kid-sized bumper cars, Strong Sad's Teacup Spin, a spinning teacup ride, and as well as others. The land would be as a sub-area as part of Tooniversal, which planned in 2007. Unfortunately, in early 2009, the project was canceled due to the fact that despite the cartoon's popularity on the internet, Homestar Runner ''is not well-known to be adapted into theme park attractions. * '''Cartoon Network Central '- the sub-land for Tooniversal based on Cartoon Network show was planned in 2013 until it was scrapped due to limitations of the park. * Video Game City '''- a land based video games from Nintendo, Sega, Namco, etc. It was canceled due to the park's limitation. Attractions '''Current The Main Studio Lot *'The' Hollywood Rocket '-' '''A metal rollercoaster based on Hollywood. '''Map Info: Rocket your way though Hollywood in this rollercoaster experience as you're the star and can make your own movie. Theme: '''Hollywood '''Opened: '''March 12, 2019 '''Sponsored by: PepsiCo. Replaced: '''Power Rangers 4D. '''Height restriction: 52” *'Rio: A Bird's Journey '- a dark ride featuring the characters from Rio and Rio 2. Map Info: Witness the adventure of your lifetime as you'll take on an incredible flight through the events of the Rio films. Theme: Rio. Opened: '''May 29, 2015. '''Replaced: '''Journey Through The Land Before Time. '''Height restriction: 34” *'Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall '-''' A log fume based on The Ice Age franchise '''Map Info: Take a huge dive into a giant glacier with all your favorite friends from the Ice Age movies. Theme: '''Ice Age '''Opened: '''May 13, 2005 '''Replaced: '''The Forest Gump Experience. '''Height restriction: 45” *'Twister... Ride it Out! '-''' A special effects simulation attraction based on Twister '''Map Info: Experience what it’s like to be caught in the middle of a raging tornado by riding the storm out! Just make sure you hang on tight to the railing. Theme: ''Twister'' Opening date: 'July 5, 1999 *'E.T Adventure '-' 'A dark ride based on ''E.T. '''Map Info: Help America’s favorite extraterrestrial save his dying planet as you hop aboard your star-bound bicycle and soar across the moonlit sky! Theme: ''E.T.'' Opening date: '''July 14, 1994. '''Height restriction: 34” *'Universal Studios: The History of Entertainment '- a 25 minute film tells the history of Universal Studios. Map Info: Learn about the history of one of the most famous movie studios, and find out facts about the massively popular company. Theme:'''history of Universal Studios. '''Opening date: '''July 14, 2014 '''Music Studio * Yellow Submarine - a motion simulator ride based on The Beatles' 1968 animated film of the same name. Theme:Yellow Submarine '' '''Opening date: '''August 16, 2008 '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction:' 40” * Prince: A Tribute ' - TBA. '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening date: '''May 17, 2017 *'Oh, Baby! The Justin Beaver Ride Experience - A junior rollercoaster. Map Info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 36" Opening date: 'March 16, 2012 *'Kid Cubi's Big Spin '''- a Disk-O ride. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 51” Opening date: 'March 16, 2012 *'Soundtrax Madhouse: Featuring Music by DJ Snake - TBA. Opening date: '''September 21, 2016 * Queen: We Will Rock You - TBA. '''Opening date: '''June 23, 2014 '''PBS Universe *'NOVA Experience '-''' A indoor interactive attraction based on the PBS series NOVA 'Theme: '''NOVA '''Opening date: '''July 14, 1994 *'Peg+Cat's Great Learning Adventure - An 4D show based on the 2013 PBS Kids show. Opening Date: January 26, 2014. *'Liberty's Kids Live '-''' A live musical show based on the 2002 show Liberty's Kids 'Opening date: '''September 12, 2003 *'Cyberchase 4D '-' 'A 4D show based on the 2002 show ''Cyberchase 'Opening date: '''July 12, 2008 *'Curious George Comes to Town '-' 'A water area based on Curious George '''Opening date: '''June 22, 2006 *'Sesame Street: The Great Spaghetti Chase '-' 'A dark ride based on Sesame Street '''Opening date: '''October 5, 2014 *'Thomas and Friends The Ride '-' '''A train ride based on ''Thomas and Friends. ''Theme:' ''Thomas and Friends' Opening date:'' ''July 14, 1994 *'Sodor's Steamworks Water Blast' - A river rapids ride set in the Sodor Steam-works. ''Theme: Thomas and Friends' Opening Date:'' '' April 17, 2014. '''Height restriction: 38" *'Ryan's Big Coaster '- A family launched coaster starring Ryan from Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure. ''Theme: Thomas and Friends' Opening Date:'' '' November 24, 2015. '''Height restriction: 46" *'PBS Center '- an indoor interactive attraction dedicated to PBS television programs such as Nature, Hometime, MotorWeek, POV, etc. Theme: '''PBS TV shows '''Opening date: '''July 14, 1994 '''San Francisco *'Hershey's Chocolate World- '''A interactive center that is focused on Hershey products '''Opened: '''September 7th, 2002 *'Back to the Future '-' A simulator ride based on the ''Back to the Future ''trilogy. '''Theme: ''Back to the Future'' Opened: 'July 14, 1994.'Height restriction: 40" *'WWE Raw at Universal' - A live show featuring WWE wrestlers *24: Underground Escape- A High Speed dark ride loosely based on the Fox action thriller TV series "24". In this ride, new recruits are put to the test by Jack Bauer and Chloe O'Brian to escape Nina Meyers's underground trap lair Opened: '''June 22 2017 '''The DreamWorks Experience * Shrek 4D '-' '''A 4D show based on DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise. '''Map Info: Shrek and Donkey are back! Join our heroes on an all new adventure that puts you in the story between the Oscar-winning film "Shrek" and "Shrek 2". Sponsored by: AMC Theatre Theme: ''Shrek. Opening date: '''September 7, 2007. * '''How to Train Your Dragon: The Ride '- A Vekoma suspended roller coaster based on DreamWork's ''How to Train Your Dragon Map Info: Soar the skies and discover the unique feeling of flight with Hiccup and Toothless! Fly to the Forbidden Islands and hold on tight as you soar from the Great Hall through caves and high above the wonderful village of Berk on a suspended rollercoaster adventure! Sponsored by:'' Hostess' Theme: How to Train Your Dragon''' 'Opening date: '''May 13, 2012. '''Height restriction:' 40” * I Like To Move It! Move It! - '''A dance party hosted by King Julian '''Theme: '''Madagascar '''Map Info: TBA Opening date: 'September 7, 2007. * 'Trolls Live -''' A musical show based on DreamWorks' ''Trolls ''Theme: 'Trolls' '''Opening Date: 'May 13, 2017 * '''Mr. Peabody's Wayback Experience- '''A interactive show featuring Mr Peabody '''Theme: 'Mr. Peabody and Sherman 'Opening Date: '''April 13, 2015. * '''Pandamonium: Po's Kung Fu Adventure' - A dark ride based on Kung Fu Panda. Theme: Kung Fu Panda 'Opening date: '''August 16, 2011. '''Height restriction:' 40" * Journey to Madagascar '- an indoor boat ride based on the first ''Madagascar film. 'Theme: '''DreamWorks Animation’s ''Madagascar. '''Opening date: '''September 7, 2007. '''Height restriction: 40” Jurassic World * Jurassic Safari '''- a safari-style ride featuring animatronic dinosaurs. '''Height restriction: 36” Opening Date:'' '' June 17, 2001. * Jurassic World Discovery Centre - TBA. Opening Date:'' '' May 22, 2015. Mr. DNA's Jurassic Carnival * Mr. DNA's Midway - TBA. Opening Date:'' '' June 17, 2001. * Dino Bumpers - Dinosaur themed bumper cars. Height restriction: 38”-52" Opening Date:'' '' June 12, 2011. * Pteranodon: The Flying Dinosaur - TBA Opening Date:'' '' Stempber 23, 2015. * Coastersaurus Rex - a B&M Wing Rider roller coaster. Height restriction: 39” Opening Date:'' '' October 30, 2016. Tooniversal Classic Characters Lagoon * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem '- a Intamin simulator ride based on the ''Despicable Me franchise. '''Map Info: Join Gru, his daughters, and the mischievous Minions on a heartwarming and hilarious 3-D ride where you’re recruited as a Minion for Gru’s latest scheme. Theme: ''Despicable Me ''Height restriction: '''40". '''Opening date: May 16, 2013 * Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster '''- a Vekoma junior-sized roller coaster hosted by Woody Woodpecker. '''Theme: '''Woody Woodpecker '''Map Info: It’s the nuttiest ride you’ve ever seen! Woody definitely proved he’s got a few screws loose when he designed Woody Woodpecker’s Nuthouse Coaster, a kid-sized roller coaster that’s still fun for all ages! Height restriction: '''36" '''Opening date: July 12, 1995 *Popeye's River Rescue *Ripsaw Falls - TBBA Springfield * The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos - A SimEx-Iwerks IMAX Dome simulator ride based on The Simpsons. Map Info: Ride along with The Simpsons as they visit Krustyland, the theme park created by famed TV personality Krusty the Clown. Is somebody out to sabotage the park? You'll find out as you join Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie and enter through the carnival-like midway. Height restriction: 40” Opening Date: ''' January 22, 2010 *Bart Simpson's Skatepark Spin - TBA *Itchy's Ball Spinner - A ferris wheel based on the Itchy and Scratchy segments of the Krusty the Clown show portions of Simpsons episodes. Theme: The Itchy and Scratchy Show Map Info: Take a ride on Itchy and Scratchy's ferris wheel in Krustyland. Opening Date: March 12, 2012 *Krusty the Clown's Crazy Upsy-Daisy Drop Tower - a child-sized drop tower attraction hosted by Krusty the Clown. Theme: The Simpsons Map Info: Hey kids! Hop on one of Krusty's ride to take on a crazy drop. Height restriction: 35" - 53" Opening Date: January 22, 2015 * '''Nickelodeon Silme City *'Spongebob SqaurePants Super Splashing Ride '- A log fume ride based on Spongebob SqaurePants 'Theme: 'Spongebob SqaurePants 'Opening Date: '''June 16, 2002.'Height restriction:' 46” *'SpongeBob's Great Jellyfish Rescue''' - A 3D movie featuring characters from the insanely popular cartoon.Theme: ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' Opening Date: 'May 20, 2014 '''Replaced: '''SpongeBob's Pickle Quest *'The Loud House: Loud Indoor Coaster - ' '''An indoor coaster based on ''The Loud House. Height restriction: 44” Opening Date:'' '' January 22, 2017. 'Replaced: ' Sandy's Rocket Blast *'Dora's Dune Buggies' - A bumper car ride based on Dora the Explorer 'Theme: 'Dora the Explorer Opening Date: '''September 12, 2006 '''Replaced: '''The Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Adventure. '''Height restriction: 36-50” *'Paw Patrol: Pup Cars' - A Dumbo like ride based on Paw Patrol Theme: Paw Patrol Opening Date: 'July 7, 2015 '''Replaced: '''Blue's Skidoo *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Shell Shock '''- A roller coaster based on the show. '''Opening Date: '''May 15, 2013 '''Replaced: '''Rugrats: Runaway Reptar. '''Height restriction: 48” *'Guppy Bumpers' - A bumper cars ride based on Bubble Guppies 'Theme: 'Bubble Guppies Opening Date: '''March 6, 2014 '''Replaced: Jimmy Neutron's Brain Bumpers. Height restriction: 36-42” Pokemon Movie Studio * Flying Pikachu '''- A Dumbo-like ride based on Pikachu. '''Theme: '''Pikachu '''Opening Date: '''May 10, 2016 * '''Pokécarousel- A carousel ride themed to Pokémon creatures. Opening Date: March 21, 2014 * Arceus and the Jewel of Life 4D - A 4D trackless ride based on the 2009 Pokémon film. Height restriction: 44” Opening Date: '''October 10, 2013 * '''Temple of the Sea Fume - A log fume ride based on the 2006 animated feature. Height restriction: 45” Opening Date: December 19, 2015 * Pokemon Go: The Battle Experiance - A Perry the Platypus World Adventure-like attraction that takes you throughout the Tooniversal to battle legendary Pokémon. Opening Date: ''' November 15, 2016 *Pokemon Sun and Moon: The Dual Coaster - A GCI dueling Wing coaster featuring the characters of Pokemon Sun and Moon. '''Map Info: '''Choose either Solgaleo or Lunala for the dueling rollercoaster experience. '''Height restriction: 46" Opening Date: ''' February 24, 2017 '''My Little Pony Land * My Little Pony: Twlight's Magical Journey - a flying dark ride. Map info: Take on a maical fantasy adventure through the world of Equestria with Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack, and learn the true meanings of friendship. Theme: My Little Pony Height restriction: 34” Opening Date: ''' August 21, 2014 * '''Rainbow Dash Cloud Coaster - a family flying roller coaster which guests can ride around My Little Pony Land. Map info: Take on an awesome flight through the clouds in the sky with Rainbow Dash. Height restriction: 36” Opening Date: ' August 21, 2014 *'My Little Pony LIVE! - A 70-min stage show based on the Discovery Family animated show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Map Info: Travel to the magical of Equestria, join the musical adventure and learn the true meanings of friendship, starring your favorite characters from My Little Pony. Opening Date: ' June 10, 2015 *'Dive of The Griffon - A dive coaster featring Gabby the Griffon. Map info: TBA. Height restriction: 42” Opening Date: ' August 26, 2016‎ *'Equestria Girls Giant Discovery - A pendulum ride that takes riders, seated on the end of a giant disk, up to 147 feet above the ground. The maximum swing angle means that riders are effectively upside down at that height, hitting speeds of 68 miles per hour. Map info: TBA Opening Date: 'May 16, 2016 *'Legend of Ever-free Ride - an outdoor mine train ride. Map info: TBA Height restriction: 33-52” Opening Date: 'November 25, 2016 *'Pinkie Pie's Cupcake Spin - a spinning teacup attraction. Map info: Join the party to have a fun twisting ride on Pinkie Pie's cupcakes. Opening Date: ' September 23, 2015 *Rarity's Carousel Boutique Models - a carousel ride located on top of an actual Carousel Boutique store. Map info: Ride around onto Rarity's models on top of her Carousel Boutique. 'Theme: My Little Pony '''Opening Date: ' September 23, 2015 *Pinkie Pie's Party Picnic - a birthday party picinc area that can be located nearby Pinkie Pie's Sugarcube Corner. Map info: Are you looking foward to your birthday celebration? Well, you're invited to come and celebrate at the picnic. *Mare 6 Playground - TBA. 'Opening Date: ' June 10, 2015 **Ponyville Schoolhouse - a children's playground. 'Map info: Play and explore around the schoolhouse in Ponyville. **The Cutie Mark Crusaders Treehouse - a treehouse-style play area for younger guests. Map info: You're invited to enter inside the fun-filled interacative treehouse play area. *'''Starlight Gimmer's Wing Coaster - TBA. Map info: TBA Height restriction: 40” Opening Date: ' June 24, 2016 *'Viva Las Pegasus Spin-sanity - TBA. Map info: TBA Height restriction: 38” Opening Date: ' October 16, 2016 *'Futtershy's Home - a walkthrough attraction themed around the house of Fluttershy in My Little Pony. Map info: Enter inside Fluttershy's home. Opening Date: ' July 10, 2015 *'My Little Pony 4D - TBA. Map info: TBA Opening Date: '''November 28, 2017 '''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Dragon Challenge * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Flight of the Hippogriff * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts * Journey of the Forbbiden Forest * Mythicarousel * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt"s Adventure * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Laemmle Lake * Universal Cinematastic '- a nighttime laser, fountain, and fireworks show similar to Disney's Fantasmic and World of Color attractions, but focused on Universal Pictures' films such as ''Jaws, Back to the Future, Jurassic Park,Universal Horror, Despicable Me, E.T., The Fast and the Furious, The Mummy, etc. '''Sponsored by: TBA. Opening date: '''May 25, 2012 '''Former The Main Studio Lot * Power Rangers 4D '- A 4D show based on Power Rangers. '''Theme: '''Power Rangers '''Opening date: '''April 19, 2011 '''Closing date: '''November 13, 2016 '''Replaced by: '''The Hollywood Rocket * '''Journey Through The Land Before Time '-''' 'A dark ride based on The Land Before Time franchise '''Theme: '''The Land Before Time '''Opened date: '''July 14, 1994. '''Closing date: '''January 26, 2013. '''Replaced by: '''Rio: A Bird's Journey * '''The Forest Gump Experience '- An interactive exhibit walkthrough TBA '''Theme: ''Forest Gump'' Opened date: '''July 14, 1994. '''Closing date: '''March 22, 2003. '''Replaced by: '''Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall '''World of Alfred Hitchcock * Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies * TBA Western Town * Wild, Wild West Stunt Show * Petting Barn The Medieval Kingdom * Dueling Dragons - TBA * Flying Unicorn - TBA * Elves' Cabin - TBA Tooniversal * James the Cat Live '''- an live musical stage show based on ''James the Cat ''Theme: James the Cat 'Opening date: '''March 5, 2006 '''Closing date: '''May 7, 2011 '''Replaced by: '''The Amazing World of Gumball 4D * '''James' Funny Cars '- A go-kart ride based on James the Cat '''Theme: '''James the Cat '''Opening date: '''March 5, 2006 '''Closing date: '''May 7, 2011 '''Replaced by: '''Adventure Time: The Ride of Ooo with Finn and Jake '''Height restriction: 33” * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man '''- a 3D motion based dark ride based on Marvel's Spiderman. '''Theme: '''Spiderman. '''Opened date: '''May 16, 2002. '''Closing date: '''October 11, 2008 '''Replaced by: '''The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos '''Height restriction: 40” Nickelodeon Silme City * 'Blue's Skidoo '- A Dumbo-like ride based on the Nick Jr show ''Blue's Clues Theme: Blue's Clues'' Opening date: '''August 13, 2000' Closing date:' June 17, 2015 '''Replaced by:' Paw Patrol: Pup Cars * SpongeBob's Pickle Quest '''- A 3D movie based on the insanely popular cartoon. '''Theme: ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' Opening Date: '''June 16, 2002 '''Closing date: '''June 13, 2013 '''Replaced by: '''SpongeBob's Great Jellyfish Rescue. '''Height restriction: 40” *Sandy's Rocket Blast - TBA * Rugrats: Runaway Reptar '- A coaster based on the 1991 show ''Rugrats '''Theme: '''Rugrats '''Opening date: '''August 13, 2000 '''Closing date: '''November 13, 2011 '''Replaced by: '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Shell Shock. '''Height restriction: 38” * The Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Adventure '- a dark ride based on ''The Wild Thornberrys. '''Theme: ''The Wild Thornberrys. ''Theme: ''The Wild Thornberrys ''Opening date: '''August 13, 2000 Closing date: May 26, 2005 '''Replaced by: '''Dora's Dune Buggies. Shopping '''Current The Main Studio Lot * Universal Studios Store * Ice Age Store * E.T's Toy Closet * Meteor Shower * Shrek's Ye Shoppe '- a store with ''Shrek merchandise. '''Theme: ''Shrek''. Opening date: '''September 7, 2007. * '''Hello Kitty Store Music Studios TBA PBS Universe * Hooper's Store '''- a store with ''Sesame Street ''merchandise. '''Theme: ''Sesame Street. Opening date: '''October 5, 2014 * '''Thomas' Railway ' * '''Curious George's Banana Shop * Bob the Builder's Construction Zone * Arthur's Book Store San Francisco * Hershey's Chocolate Shop * Back to the Future: The Store * WWE Shop Tooniversal * Super Silly Stuff * Toon Extra * Cats, Hats, and Things * Kwik-E Mart * Cartoon Network Store My Little Pony Land * Ponyville Marketplace * TBA The Wizarding World of Harry Potter TBA Former TBA Restaurants and Snacks Current The Main Studio Lot *Sid the Sloth's Yummy Nummies (Quick Service) *Backlot Cafe (Fine Dining) *Donkey's Waffles *Hello Kitty and Friends Sweet Shop Music Studios *The Rock 'n' Roll Diner *Hard Rock Cafe PBS Universe *Café PBS (Quick Service) *Funding Burger (Fine Dining) San Francisco *Hershey's Ice Cream and Milkshakes *McDonald's Retro Restaurant *WWE Slamburger (Quick Service) Tooniversal *Joyful Burger *Krusty Burger *Moe's Tavern *Cathy's My Little Pony Land *Pinkie Pie's Surgercube Corner *Canterlot Diner The Wizarding World of Harry Potter *Three Broom Sticks Characters The Main Studio Lot * Ice Age characters: Scrat, Sid, Diego (2005 - present) * The Land Before Time ''characters: Littlefoot (1994 - 2008) * ''Rio ''characters: Blu, Jewel, Raphel, Nico, Pedro, Nigel, Gabi (2014 - present) * ''Rugrats ''characters: Tommy, Chuckie, Angelica(1994 - 2000) * ''Marvel Comics superheroes: Spider Man, Captain America, Wolverine, Green Goblin, Dr. Doom, Rouge, Storm(2008 - 2009) * Universal Monsters: TBA (1994 - present) * Golden Age celebrates: Charlie Chaplin, TBA (1994-present) * Shrek ''characters: Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Pinocchio, Puss in Boots(2007 - present) * ''Dr. Seuss: ''The Cat in the Hat, The Grinch, Thing 1 and Thing 2, Sam I Am, Guy who doesn't like Green Eggs and Ham The Lorax(movie version)(1994 - present) '''PBS Universe' * Sesame Street ''characters: Elmo, Abby Cadabby, Cookie Monster, Big Bird, Grover, Oscar the Grouch, Bert and Ernie, Rosita, Zoe, Telly, Prarie Dawn, Murray, Ojiveta, The Count, Baby Bear(1994 - present) * Curious George(2006 - present) * Arthur(1997 - present) * Thomas the Tank Engine(1994 - present) * Bob the Builder(2006 - 2015 for original. 2016 - present for new design) * ''Barney and Friends ''characters: Barney, BJ, Baby Bop(1994 - present) * Daniel Tiger(2013 - present) * Cailou(2001 - present) * Liberty's Kids: Sarah,James and Henri (2003-present) '''San Francisco' * Back to the Future ''characters: Doc Brown, Marty Mcfly (1994 - present) '''Tooniversal' * Mr Peabody and Sherman(2014 - present) * Home ''characters: Oh, Tip, Captain Smek(2015 - present) * ''Despicable Me/Minions: ''Gru, Margo, Edith, Anges, Vector, The Minions(2010 - present) * ''The Amazing World of Gumball: ''Gumball, Darwin(2012 - present) * ''Adventure Time: Finn, Jake, Ice King, Princess BubbleGum(2011 - present) * Regular Show: Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips(2011 - present) * Steven Universe: ''Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl(2014 -present) * ''The Simpsons: ''Homer,Marge,Lisa,Slideshow Bob,Bart,Krusty the Clown(2013 - present) * Woody Woodpecker(1995 - present) * Scooby Doo and Shaggy(1995 - present) * James the Cat * ''Marvel Comics superheroes: Spider Man, Captain America, Wolverine, Green Goblin, Dr. Doom, Rouge, Storm(2002 - 2008) * SpongeBob SquarePants characters: SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Pearl Krabs, Bikini Bottom Townsfolk(2001 - present) * Dora the Explorer characters: Dora, Boots, Diego(2002 - present) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, April O' Neil, Foot Solders(2012 - present) * Paw Patrol characters: Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Skye(2015 - present) * The Fairly OddParents ''characters: Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda(2003 - present) * ''Bubble Guppies characters: Molly, Gil and Bubble Puppy(2014 - present) * The Loud House characters: Lincoln Loud(2017 - present) * Rugrats ''characters: Tommy, Chuckie, Angelica(2000 - 2011) * ''The Wild Thornberrys characters: Eliza, Donnie(2000 - 2008) * Blue from Blue's Clues(2000 - 2013) * Jimmy Neutron(2001 - 2013) * Anng from Avatar: The Last Airbender(2006 - 2014) * The Backyardagins characters: Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua(2005 - 2012) Parades Toonstars Parade Units * Universal Cartoon Stars - Woody Woodpecker universe, The Secret Life of Pets, Despicable Me, An American Tail, The Land Before Time * Old-Time Toons - Hanna-Barbera characters, Tom and Jerry, Tex Avery characters, Rocky and Bullwinkle * Nicktoons - SpongeBob SquarePants, Dora the Explorer, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Paw Patrol * DreamWorks Friends '- ''Shrek, Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda, How to Train Your Dragon, Home * 'Nintendo All-Stars '- Super Mario Bros., Pokemon, The Legend of Zelda, Star Fox, Kirby, Splatoon, etc. * 'Cartoon Network Friends '- Adventure Time, Steven Universe, Regular Show, Gumball, Powerpuff Girls ''(2016) * '''PBS Kids Pals '- Sesame Street, Thomas the Tank Engine, Arthur, Curious George, Bob the Builder, Barney * 'Fox Characters Van '- The Simpsons, Ice Age, and Rio * 'Girl Toons '- My Little Pony and Hello Kitty '''Mardi Gras Parade TBA Macy's Holiday Parade Units *Tom Turkey float(featuring Woody Woodpecker) *Elf balloons *Big Apple float(featuring Dreamworks characters) *Shrek balloon *Central Park float(featuring The Simpsons) *Police Man balloon *Sesame Street float *Abby Cadabby balloon *Girl Power float *Dora The Explorer balloon *Smurf mushroom float *Papa Smurf balloon *Statue of Liberty float(Featuring the Minions) *Scrat balloon *Pirate ship float(featuring SpongeBob and Patrick) *SpongeBob balloon *Scooby Doo Mystery Machine *Happy Hippo balloon *PBS Kids/Sprout float *Thomas the Tank Engine balloon *Santa Claus float *Macy's Belive star balloons Events TBA Halloween Horror Nights Macy's Holiday Celebration Universal's CityWalk Atlanta Dinning TBA Entertainment and attractions TBA Retailing TBA Hotels, spas and resorts * Hilton at Universal Studios * Days Inn * Hard Rock Hotel * Loews' Tropical Lodge Trivia *TBA Accidents and incidents * June 9, 1996, TBA * October 7, 1999, TBA * September 27, 2013, while at the Ice Age: Glacier Water attraction, a 12-year-old boy who was at the single rider line area had got in the shallow water and take walk and swim throughout the ride instead of getting on the boat, ignoring the the warning yells from both the workers and some the guests alike, trying to tell him to get out. However, while entering and venture through the ride, he ended of falling to his death since there're drops throughout, causing his bones to break. TBA * TBA Other *Universal Studios Georgia/Commercial transcripts Category:Fanon Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Unfinished articles Category:Georgia Category:Fake/unreal park history Category:Fanon timeline Category:WWE